Persiana Americana
by Afrodita1
Summary: Harry intenta alejarse de la ventana pero le es imposible, Hermione Granger está desnudándose en la ventana de enfrente y las ganas de observarla, de transformarse en un espía, en un espectador son demasiado grandes.


**Songfic inspirado en la canción Persiana Americana de Soda Stereo**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry se pasea por su dormitorio nervioso.

Está mal... muy mal, lo sabe, ¿Entonces por qué siente esa necesidad tan desesperante?

Se sienta en la cama y se lleva las manos al cabello. Siente el sudor pegajoso por todo su cuerpo, el verano parece estar en su punto máximo.

El corazón le late tan fuerte... sabe que ella ya ha llegado a casa.

 _«_ _Solo un poco_ _»_ piensa y se levanta de un salto de la cama para sentarse en una silla frente a la ventana.

Acerca su ojo derecho a los agujeros de su persiana y suelta un jadeo.

 **Yo te prefiero, fuera de foco... inalcanzable...**

La ve. La ve llevar sus manos a los bordes de su blusa morada y tirar hacia arriba con lentitud, haciendo mover aquel bonito cabello castaño, dejando ver aquella piel que tantas veces ha deseado tocar con sus propias manos.

Traga saliva.

Aquel sostén negro queda a la vista...

 **Yo te prefiero irreversible... casi intocable...**

Cuántas veces ha soñado con quitárselo con la boca, desabrochárselo con los dientes para dejar a la vista esos pechos bronceados que tanto le gustan...

Se lo va a quitar y Harry comienza a morirse de la expectación. Ve aquellos dedos finos intentando desabrochar los ganchitos de aquella prenda, como le gustaría hacerle el trabajo más fácil, saltar hacia su ventana y darle una pequeña ayuda.

Y al fin logra quitárselo. Harry puede apreciar su espalda completamente desnuda, Hermione se gira quitándole el aliento. Aquellos redondos pechos quedan a su vista.

 **Tus ropas caen... lentamente... soy un espía, un espectador...**

Harry siente esa presión conocida en sus pantalones. Se muerde los labios mientras la observa atarse el cabello en una coleta, provocando ese suave movimiento de sus pechos, los rayos de sol filtrándose por su ventana e iluminando sus pezones, nunca los ha visto tan detalladamente.

A Harry se le hace agua la boca. Esa presión en sus jeans es tan molesta... siente esa grave necesidad de tocarse, de saciarse con esa imagen. Nunca lo ha hecho, desde que Hermione se ha mudado junto a su casa solo la espiado por la persiana, es una chica tan simpática y bonita que Harry se siente mal de hacer algo tan morboso, por eso se ha contenido.

Al principio, creyó que se cansaría de espiarla, que llegaría un momento en que su cuerpo ya no le atraería de esa forma, que solo era algo pasajero. Pero habían pasado semanas, y cada día, Harry se aferraba más a la ventana.

El deseo nunca se detuvo, fue todo lo contrario, se incrementó hasta lo peligroso.

 **Y el ventilador desgarrándote...**

Harry puede escuchar el traqueteo de su ventilador de techo, una ventisca fresca pero que aun así no logra bajar ese calor abrasador. Ella también lo tiene en marcha, puede observar como los cabellos de su coleta se mueven por la brisa, como cierra los ojos por ese vientito agradable.

Hermione coloca sus manos en el botón de sus jeans y los deja caer, haciéndolo relamerse los labios, haciendo esa presión más insoportable para Harry. Se queda en esas braguitas pequeñas y negras, que acentúan su cuerpo, su trasero, sus piernas...

Su vecino se aleja de la ventana, sabe lo que viene ahora. No. No puede mirar.

No.

 _«_ _Soy una buena persona, soy un buen vecino, es su privacidad. Enfócate Harry_ _»_ piensa.

Coloca su frente contra la pared fría y da un golpe, maldiciendo en voz baja. Siempre es lo mismo, se aleja de la ventana en ese momento, pero hoy, hoy es distinto. Hace semanas que Harry no tiene sexo, y no es porque no tenga chicas, sino porque no ha podido dejar de pensar en el cuerpo de su jodida vecina.

Hermione está destruyendo su cordura de a poco.

Harry suelta un gruñido, decidiendo ser solo por hoy el chico malo, el pervertido, y se acerca a su silla nuevamente, lleva sus ojos allí, a la persiana.

Su garganta se seca con la imagen. Hermione recostada en su cama, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, con sus ojos oscuros, fijos en su entrepierna, donde sus deditos juegan a darse placer.

 **Sé que te excita pensar... hasta donde llegaré...**

Harry se desabrocha los jeans, y saca su miembro en un movimiento rápido, brusco. Se dará ese placer sí, es su culpa... es su culpa por masturbarse, por estar desnuda con la ventana abierta...

 **Es difícil de creer... creo que nunca lo podré saber...**

Primer movimiento, segundo, tercero... Harry está jadeando, gruñendo junto con su vecina, deleitándose con sus expresiones, con sus grititos femeninos, copiando su mismo ritmo, lento, desesperante...

Los dedos de Hermione se mueven y Harry puede notar ese brillo en ellos, está tan mojada, tan caliente que se imagina como sería estar dentro suyo en esa cavidad tan pequeña y cálida. Observa como su lengua sale y relame esos labios rosados, esos que suelen decirle _Buenos días_ cada mañana cuando se encuentran en sus respectivos jardines...

La otra mano que había estado inmóvil se la lleva a su pecho, a su pezón, para pellizcarlo con rudeza. Harry tiene que morderse los labios, esforzarse para no correrse allí mismo, y sabe que esa imagen estará persiguiéndolo durante meses, quizá años, porque Hermione Granger se ve preciosa sudada, desnuda, con su boquita abierta del placer.

 **Solo así... yo te veré... a través de mi persiana americana...**

Harry nota la aceleración de sus movimientos, como ella frunce el ceño ante esa nueva intensidad, y la imita, su mano comienza a moverse más rápido consiente de lo que está por venir...

 **Es una condena agradable... el instante previo...**

Con una mano Harry se sostiene de su escritorio, sudoroso, ha llegado a esa fase en el que el mundo no importa: el traqueteo del ventilador ha desaparecido, el sonido de los autos, de la ciudad... solo puede tener sus sentidos alertas a ella.

 **Es como un desgaste... una necesidad... más que un deseo...**

Sí... quiere... quiere llegar junto a ella, verla contraerse, gritar... quiere creer que aquel placer que expresa su pequeña carita es por él, se imagina que él es el que la está tocando, que ambos están piel a piel...

 **Estamos al borde... de la cornisa... casi a punto de caer...**

Sabe que no lo va a soportar mucho, la mira, observa aquel cuerpo sudoroso, sus cejitas juntas, ya llega... ya fala poco...

Es una agonía, una deliciosa agonía que Harry está disfrutando en secreto, siente su miembro más palpitante y caliente que nunca contra su mano, es la primera vez que alguien le hace sentir algo así...

 **No sientes miedo, sigues sonriendo...**

Nota en ella una sonrisa de placer que sale de su rostro, y mientras se corre Hermione Granger mira hacia su ventana.

 **Sé que te excita pensar... hasta donde llegaré...**

Esa imagen de ella mirando hacia su dirección, tocándose aquella zona mojada con frenesí, es suficiente para Harry, quien explota en un éxtasis que lo hace poner los ojos en blanco, estremecerse, gruñir, hasta que la última gota de semen es sacudida.

Respira, agitado, intentando recuperar el aire, pegado contra el respaldo de su silla. Después de aquel momento de conmoción, Harry vuelve a inclinarse en su silla y pega su ojo en la persiana.

Hermione ya no está.

¿Puede ser que ella lo haya...? _No, no puede ser._ Solo fue una ilusión de su cabeza, del placer del momento... o eso quiere creer.

El timbre de su casa suena y Harry da un salto del susto. Con el corazón agitado como loco y los ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa y miedo, se levanta lentamente de la silla y camina hacia la puerta.

No tiene idea de lo que le espera.


End file.
